Vehicles may provide a variety of entertainment functions, such as music and television programs, in addition to basic driving functions.
Recently, various display devices installed in a vehicle that display media such as music data, video, and map information while a driver drives or stops the vehicle have been developed.
Media providing systems that provide various data or information in an audible form, a visible form, or a combination thereof are convenient for a user.
A display device for a vehicle, which provides a music service that reproduces music such as radio, compact disk (CD), MP3, and audio on demand (AOD), a video service that reproduces video such as digital versatile disk (DVD), and a navigation service that guides a route to a destination, may be installed in vehicles in order to enable the media providing systems.